


Moving Toward Forgiveness

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-09
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Older fic from the era of demon blood Sam. Pretty much what it says on the tin.





	Moving Toward Forgiveness

Sam's sure he can still hear the pulse of the demon blood in his veins, his heart, his skull. It's been weeks, he knows that. And Dean isn't one to be lulled into a false sense of security. He knows that too. But Dean's looking him in the eye now. Like he's Dean's brother again.

Like Dean loves him. Maybe like Dean loves him.

He isn't sure when the last time was that he felt that. Before the blood. That much must be true.

"Sam." Dean snaps his fingers in front of Sam's eyes. "I'm not even going to ask. Quit it," he says.

"So... wait, what? The whole year, you haven't trusted me, Dean. You pick now? Fuck that. I don't even know when you've--"

Dean grabs his wrist and holds on tight, meets his eyes. Dean's determined, his gaze almost hard. Willing Sam to challenge him. Willing him to break away.

"You're my _brother_ ," Dean says.

"Dean, don't-- I still--"

Dean's smile is sharp-edged and unhappy. "I got nothing to say you haven't heard before, little brother. And neither do you."

He wants to protest, but then he remembers the long, slow, miserable road of the last year, remembers the convent and the split second when he heard Dean's voice, and Ruby screaming, and--

"I'm gonna tell you again. You gotta want to be okay, be my brother again. You're all I've got to fight with, Sammy. Don't you know that's the whole point? You're either Sam Winchester, and we're going to fight this together, or you're their little bitch boy. So which do you wanna be, Sam? Theirs? Or mine?"

There's no question in Sam's mind what his answer is, and in the next instant the pulse is gone, like so many times over the past few weeks.

"You don't know it's that simple," Sam says, even as relief floods through him because maybe--

"Yeah, well, it's the only thing that makes any goddamn sense right now, Sammy. I think 'simple' was out of the cards the second that thing blew--" Dean clears his throat, like he wants to pull the last few words out of the air where they landed.

Sam feels himself shrinking a little where he stands. "Shouldn't trust me," he says, and he can almost hear Dean retort _Thank you, Captain Obvious_ , but the words don't come. So he waits for Dean to-- he doesn't know.

"Shouldn't trust a lot of things," Dean says, and he doesn't have to add any more but for once he actually does. "But the first thing you gotta trust is your family. Your brother."

"I wasn't-- I could--"

"You are."

He feels a rush of exhaustion and Dean lets go of his wrist, gets an arm around his shoulders that feels warm and right.

He can't argue anymore, and he knows Dean's long past that now too. Tomorrow's another day and maybe they'll start again where they were five minutes ago, but maybe they won't. 

Maybe he'll wake up tomorrow and feel like the man he's supposed to be.

He focuses on the weight of Dean's arm around him, sees the way his brother is still holding his gaze, and he thinks that he just might.


End file.
